we love you like a son
by hhgfdss
Summary: when hiro's aunt dies, he has nowhere else to go. fred let's him temporarily crash at his house until hiro finds out what to do. but that starts taking him longer and longer. perhaps he should stay permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok, here i am yet again, writing a new story. omg i'm soooooooo messed up. lol! this story takes place when hiro is 15. and tdashi dies in the fire and blah blah blah you get the gist.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1:

hiro woke up with the sun shining brightly through his window. he got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. he saw a note on the table and read it.

 _went out early to re stock on food for the café. won't be back till noon. make your own breakfast or starve. love you!_

 _-aunt cass_

"Great. she knows i can't cook. she knows this." he searched the fridge hoping there would be leftovers he could nuke but there was almost nothing to eat.

"Some of that food better be for me." he mumbled.

suddenly he heard a crash outside. his eyes widened in fear as h saw that it was 10:45am.

 _"Please let her be okay. please let her be okay. please let her be okay."_ he prayed as he made his way down to the front door.

what he saw was horrifying.

his aunt's truck had been T-boned and had rolled into a building. a small crowd had gathered. he couldn't remember if he screamed or stayed silent but he ran to her truck.

"Aunt Cass!" he screamed.

the door to the truck saw so smashed it wouldn't open so he punched the glass shattering it. due to adrenaline and the slightly impressive muscles he'd gained over he past year, he was able to get her out through the window. he laid her on the ground and searched for a pulse.

she had a deep gash on her fore head. so deep in fact that he could see a good part of her skull. he kept searching for a pulse but he couldn't find one.

by now, an ambulance had arrived. paramedics rushed out with a stretcher. they hauled her into the back of the ambulance and hiro followed them. on the way back, they worked on getting IV's in her and performing CPR. but it was no use. she was dead and there was nothing they could do. they backed away from her and allowed hiro to see her. he approached her and held her hand.

"Aunt cass, please no. please don't leave me. please! i need you! you're all i have left! i'm completely alone without you! please come back to me! please!" he gave up and laid over top of her and sobbed into her bloody shirt-getting some blood on his face.

one of the paramedics rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry." a few moments later she said, "We're going to take you to the police station so your parents can pick you up. did you want to call them?"

"My parents are dead. my whole family is dead. my parents. my brother. my aunt. everyone. i have no where to go now."

she did her best not to cry, "I guess we'll have to take you to an orphanage then."

"What? No! no way! i can't go there! anywhere but there!"

"Well, is there anyone else you can stay with?"

"There might be." hiro pulled out his phone and dialed Fred's number.

fred was watching tv when he heard his phone ring.

"Yello?"

"Fred."

"Hey, waddup hiro?"

"Fred. i need to ask a huge favor."

"Hiro, what's wrong?" fred asked just now noticing the shakiness in hiro's voice.

"My aunt got T-bones on her way home this morning and she~ she's dead."

"Oh, my God where are you?"

"I'm in the ambulance. they're gonna take me to the police station. just meet me there, okay?"

"Wait. what favor were you gonna ask me?"

 _"Fred, you are such an idiot."_ hiro thankfully didn't say out loud.

"Fred. i need somewhere to stay! i have no where to go! please! i'm begging you. just for a little while?"

"Oh, of course you can stay at my house. there's plenty of room. i'll meet you at the police station with my parents."

"Ok."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Not a scratch?"

"No."

"ok, i'll meet yo there okay?"

"Ok."

"k, i'm on my way. bye."

"bye."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **i'm glad you like the story so far! be sure to keep giving me ideas for the plot! i'm also going to change things up a bit. i changed my mind about hiro's age. he's gonna be 12 in this story. and the showcase fire that killed tadashi, happened when tadashi was first applying for college so he's already dead. (i'm so mean to poor hiro!) and he's in his senior year on highschool. also, in this story, fred's parents died so he just live with what's his face the butler. i forgot his name. someone remind me?**

 **ENJOY!**

chapter 2:

hiro sat in one of the chairs at the police station waiting for fred. fred rushed in and saw hiro. he had blood on his hands and shirt.

"Hiro!"

fred ran over to hiro, pulled him to his feet and hugged him. hiro sobbed into his shirt. they stood there for a few minutes, fred doing his best to comfort hiro. fred's butler came in looking for him.

"The limmo is waiting."

"Come on. let's go, hiro."

fred led hiro out to the limmo.

"Ca we go to my house so i can get some stuff?" hiro asked, knowing he'd be staying for more than a day.

"Of course." the butler replied and he drove to the café. he pulled up in the street.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" fred asked.

"No that's okay. i'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

hiro got out of the limmo and went inside. he flipped the sign on the café form open to closed. he went up the stairs to his room and stared packing some things.

"phone. charger. laptop. tablet. megabot. i'm gonna need to get money _somehow._ " he muttered to himself as he put things in a backpack.

 _"Maybe i shouldn't pack so much. i'm gonna end up living on the streets anyway. there's no way i'm going to an orphanage."_ he though to himself.

 _"Nah, i'm still gonna sty at fred's house until i pull myself together. then i'll leave. in the meantime, i want something to do."_ he concluded within his mind, _"besides, i can always get 'survival stuff' from here when i leave and anything i don't need i'll leave at fred's house."_

he packed a few changes of clothes and shower stuff. he looked underneath the sink to see if there was anything else he needed when he saw some razors.

 _"Maybe i should bring those. if worse comes to worst then..."_

"No! stupid! don't think like that! you'll be fine!" he yelled at himself out loud, "I'll be fine, right?" he took one last glance at the razors.

"for when i start shaving?" he said as he put them in his bag.

 _"Oh, who am i kidding? i'm gonna end up killing myself anyway."_

that's when he remembered something.

"My gun. i need my gun." he dug out a stolen gun from underneath his bed and put it in his bag.

"For self-defense." he lied to himself.

"Why am i trying to justify this?" he asked himself.

he sat up against his bed.

 _"Am i really gonna resort to doing this? i'm the only one left in my family. should i really put my family to an end?"_

 ** _"Why should you live, if it's just gonna hurt?"_**

 _"Point taken."_

hiro ran down the stairs and started grabbing pill bottles and stuffing them in his bag. just as he stuffed the last one in he heard fred come inside.

"Hiro? are you coming?"

"Uh~ uh, ya! i'll be out in a second." hiro said as fred came up the stairs.

"You need help with anything?"

"Nope. i'm good. let's go."

"Okay, then."

hiro followed fred out to the limmo.

"So what am i gonna do about school?" hiro asked on their way home.

"We'll pay for it. you only have half a ear left, right?"

"Well, ya. but i can't let you pay for my school."

"Who else is going to?" fred asked.

"you have a point, but..."

"Hiro. really. it's fine. we have plenty of money."

"Ya, but the less money you spend on me, the better."

"Hiro. you're finishing highschool whether you like it or not, kapeesh?"

hiro sighed in defeat, "Fine."

they pulled up in the driveway and fred led hiro inside.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"aw, it's no problem, dude."

with that, fred led hiro to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok, i' reall bad at naming stories. i'm probably gonna re name this story if i can think of a better name.**

Chapter 3:

"This is your room, little buddy!" fred announced as he opened a door to their guest bedroom. it had a king bed with a dresser, a closet, and ven a private beathroom.

"Wow..." hiro was in disbelief that this was a GUEST bedroom. what did the reat of the rooms in freds house look like?

"Nah, this is nothin'" fred shrugge of hro's comment, "You need anything else?"

hiro remained silent for a moment.

"I need a family" hiro said doing his best not to cry in front of fred, but failing.

fre tried hugging him but he pushed him away.

"Come on, hiro. we'll be your family." fred suggesed trying to say it happily like he said everything else.

"But you're not." hiro said bluntly.

"We can pretend?" fred suggested. if hiro kept this up he was gonna run out of ideas.

"I don't wanna pretend."

"Oh, come on... please? i've always wanted a little brother."

"You have?"

"Ya! being an only child is really boring."

"I know the feeling."

"Well, what do you say? bros?"

"Fine. bros."

before hiro could protest, fred atacked him with a hug. suddenly, hiro felt a wave of nausea rush over him.

"Fred, let go."

"No gonn happen." fred said, not realizing something was wrong.

"Fred, seriously let go!" fred only hugged tighter, "Fred, please!" fred finally let go.

"What? what's wrong?"

by the time fred finished hs sentence, hiro was in the bathroom throwing up. fred ran to the bathroom and sat by hiro. he stopped barfing for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" hiro shook his head, "Did i really sqeeze the barf out of you?"

"No i ust felt really sick all of this sudden and you wouldn't let go."

"Sorry, as your big bro, i shoulda listened."

hiro coninued throwing up. it felt just as painfull as it sounded. fred rubbed his back, feeling his muscles tense up and relax every few seconds as he kept throwing up.

after anothe half hour of barfing every 30 seconds, he finally stopped.

"You okay now?"

"Ya"

"I'll go get you a glass of water."

Hiro wiped his mouth on his sleeve and flushed the toilet. he leand up against the wall and tried to will the dizziness to go away. fred cameback with a small glass of water. he noticed the delerious look on hiro's face.

"Hiro? are you alright?"

"I feel dizzy..."

"Here, have some water."

fred handed hiro the glass. hiro took the glass ut his ediculously shking hands dopped it and it broke.

"Sorry! sorry, i didn't mean to drop it!"

"It's okay. it' okay. relax, hiro."

fred noticed how badly hiro's hands were shaking.

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. im just really dizzy. and cold."

fred held his hand to hiro's sweating forhead but imediately jerked it back.

"Jesus Christ! come on. let's get you into bed." fred picked hiro up and carried him to the bed in his new room. he put hiro in his bed and tucked him in. hiro immediately curled into the blankets and continued shivering.

"I'll be right back."

fred left for a minute and soon came back with some a cold wash cloth for hiro's head. hiro was quite astonished. fred was not the type who would know how to take care of people. that was tadashi. fred put the wash cloth on hiro's forehead.

"Must be trauma, huh?"

"Ya, i guess..." hiro mumbled.

"ok, i'm sorry, but i can't take it anymore. you are too cute." fred pulled out his phone and took a picture of hiro bundled up in the blankets.

"Hey! you jerk! delete it!" hiro yelled as loud as he could with the little energy he had.

"ok, ok, fine..." fred grumbled, "hey, i'm not gonna let you lay here in misery. how 'bout some video games?" hiro shrugged. he really didn't want to, but he guessed he'd do it just for fred. just because he was DESPERATE for a little brother. hiro mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.

 _"as if anyone would care about me anyway. he's just bored. that's all."_

fred let hiro pick out a video game and they played for about 15 minutes before hiro fell asleep in the middle of a match. fred chuckled. hiro was just honestly too cute. like, not in a perverted way, but he was just an adorable little kid and fred couldn't get enough of him. he had nothing better to do so he crawled in next to hiro.

"goodnight, little bro." fred whispered.


End file.
